liberationcampaignfandomcom-20200214-history
Frederick
Frederick Vogel (previously du Blois) is Luciana's adopted brother and fellow Enforcer of the First Order. He first appeared at the Enforcers' headquarters in Oratia, helping Aristide Metaxas detect magical items on the party using his magical abilities. He has since joined the party in their quest to put a stop to the metal spheres and free the people of Panterra. Appearance and personality Frederick is light-skinned with distinctive white hair - typical of the du Blois bloodline - that he keeps meticulously styled. He has vivid, sky blue eyes behind large glasses, and a slim physique. He wears glamorous clothing somewhat typical of a bard or noble. Frederick is emotionally guarded, speaking little and keeping his facial expressions either neutral or sullen. He responds to conversation only when he considers it necessary. Despite his stoicism, he clearly cares deeply about Luciana, going so far as to state that he would sacrifice all of Panterra to save her. When asked by Kika if that makes him a bad person, he explained his belief that no one is entirely good nor entirely bad, and that he accepts his "bad" qualities as parts of himself. This may contribute to his calm demeanor and apparent indifference to what others think of him. Frederick is almost never seen without his violin, which Kika recognized as similar to violins at the orphanage at which she was placed as a child. Frederick's alignment is true neutral. Items and combat style Frederick's bardic instrument is his violin, which he carries everywhere. He is a competent spellcaster, casting spells like Detect Magic, Invisibility ''and ''Dimension Door ''easily. As a last resort, or when his magical abilities are unavailable to him, he wields a rapier. Frederick has, since joining the crew of the Epoch, switched out his old leather armor for United Alliance tactical armor. Frederick has been seen using the following spells: * ''Cantrips: ''Vicious Mockery * ''1st Level: Detect Magic, Healing Word, Thunderwave * 2nd Level: Invisibility, Shatter * 3rd Level: Dispel Magic, Lightning Bolt * 4th Level: Dimension Door, Locate Creature * 5th Level: Geas, Modify Memory Biography Frederick was born in the year 1244 into the du Blois noble family. At around 10 years of age, in 1254, he ended up homeless on the streets of the capital, Oratia, and gave up his family name. Frederick met Luciana during his time on the streets when she took interest in his attempts at busking. Feeling sorry for the unsuccessful Frederick, 7-year-old Luciana began bringing small amounts of food for him in exchange for watching and listening to him play the violin. One day, a group of urchin children offered Frederick protection, food and shelter as part of their group in exchange for the violin, which they wanted to sell. When he refused, the group attempted to take it by force, only retreating when Luciana came to Frederick's aid. The pair became "inseparable," eventually upgrading their friendly relationship to that of adopted siblings. At some point during this time, Frederick discovered his ability to modify memories. At some point, when they were teens, their group of urchins - of which Haven was a part - was cornered by city guards. The guards agreed to leave the group alone if Frederick joined the Enforcers of the First Order, to which he agreed. Luciana accompanied him, and the pair were not seen for several years. Frederick was first seen by the party at the Enforcers of the First Order headquarters beneath the capitol building, present at their meeting with Aristide Metaxas. When the party lied about possessing any orbs, he used Detect Magic to reveal them. When the party attempted to flee, he immediately dispelled Ridley's Fog Cloud, only to have his spellcasting disabled by the wizard's next spell, Silence. As the group fled, he attempted to cast a tracking spell, but it was quickly dispelled by Ridley. Despite Ridley's dispel, Frederick and Luciana were able to locate the party hiding in an apartment belonging to a friend of the Elderstones, but they were unable to capture the group. The next time they would encounter the party would be when the group set up an ambush for the duo, hoping to end the endless chase by capturing their pursuers. The plan was successful when Haven dealt Frederick a hard blow, enabling Kika to use his own anti-magic handcuffs on him and threaten his life to force Luciana to surrender. Frederick was then a captive of the group as they crossed the Barrier and made their way south, discovering the Epoch and the Southern Maintenance Facility (04). Though the chain between them was broken shortly after crossing the Barrier, the handcuffs themselves - with their anti-magic glyphs - remained on his wrists until Kika removed them after a discussion with him on the deck of the Epoch. The following day, the group agreed to release the siblings back inside Panterra, though the pair decided to instead join the party on their quest after Kika proved herself willing to hand the Ring of Dimension Door back to Luciana, from whom she had stolen it. Frederick has since shown several abilities in aid of the party, including Modify Memory, Lightning Bolt, Shatter, Dimension Door, Thunderwave and Healing Word. Category:NPCs